The Ed-Venture
by UPlover
Summary: The kid's of the cul-de-sac are finally old enough to go on a ship to spend New Year's Eve. But what happens when a tsunami turns their ship upside down. Post BPS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

The horn blew and the ship began moving under everyone's feet.

"That smoky round role is mad, guys!" Ed said grasping Eddy after the mighty noise happened.

"It's called a smokestack, Ed." Edd corrected his friend. "They always go off before a ship begins its journey."

The ship filled with kids sailed off into the sea for New Year's Eve.

"Get ready for a night of partying until we drop, boys. It's about time we got to go on this sea ride." Eddy said wrapping an arm around both his friend's shoulders. The ship allowed on children from thirteen to eighteen. Younger siblings could come if they wanted to, but only if they were under close supervision.

"Eddy, are you sure your parent's gave you permission to go on this boat ride? Your mother said quite a few times..."

"I finally got them to say yes, thanks to the ol' puppy dog eyes. Now would ya shut your yap and enjoy this night?" Eddy said giving Edd a hard pat on the back.

"Eddy, come look at the ocean!" Nazz said pulling Eddy through the crowd of kids. She pulled him to where Kevin and Rolf were. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said wrapping an arm around him and putting her head on his shoulder./

Eddy turned his eyes a smidge to look at Kevin. "Yes it is, it's beautiful like your hair."

He slightly snickered when he saw Kevin roll his eyes. The previous summer Nazz and Eddy started dating. After the whole fiasco with Eddy's brother, The Ed's made friendships with the kids. Eddy slowly adjusted because all the kindness was so much to take in. The news about him and Nazz caused so much talk to go around in school that fall, that eventually he liked the attention.

School was so much better, better yet, life was so much better. He never thought he'd say it, but finding his brother loosened some marbles. He was going to make his teen years something worth living for after his messed up childhood.

Rolf suddenly gripped the railing of the ship. Everyone looked at him to see sweat drip from his forehead. "The hairs on the back of Rolf's neck stand up."

"Uh... is this your first time on a ship, Rolf?" Kevin asked.

"Don't you feel it?" Rolf asked shaking Kevin by his shirt. "Death is looking at us with both of its eyes! It's-It's the end of the world for us all!"

All the kid's who were near Rolf were silent as he held his arms up to the heavens.

"Dude, you must have milked too many cows before you came here. Just relax."

"Rolf only have one cow, are you seeing double, Kevin boy?" Rolf shoved his neck in front of Kevin's face. "Aren't these the standing hairs of an omen?"

Kevin bailed inside, leaving Rolf to shake his fist at the sea. "You aren't fooling Rolf you blue allusion of mediocrity!"

"I think Rolf's weird too, Plank. You're right, I think his blue hair is seeping into his brain." Jonny laughed.

"Someone tell me why he had to come again?" Eddy asked as Jonny walked by.

"Jonny's parents wanted him to come, Eddy. He spent his whole summer with Plank." Edd pointed out.

"All his summer's were spent with Plank, so what?"

"Plank is only Jonny's imaginary friend and without real human interaction, Jonny's brain will rot." Ed pointed out.

Both his friend's looked astounded at him. "Very good, Ed. So you see, Eddy, Jonny is now thirteen. How many thirteen year old's go around with imaginary friends? Eventually he has to give up that hunk of wood."

Eddy still didn't see the point, but he decided to let it slide. Jonny forgave the Ed's a long time after the kid's did. Eddy didn't accept it because he knew he was still bitter about the scam that made him need stitches for his head.

"Jimmy, look! They have hot fudge sundaes!" Sarah pointed out.

"Wait, Sarah, mom said I had to keep an eye on you at every second." Ed whined.

"Can we change it to a minute if I get you one? They got gravy flavored ice cream."

Ed started salivating all over the deck. "Deal!"

The two kids went off laughing

"Um, Ed, I don't think there is gravy flavored ice cream."

Ed's eyes went dog eyes. "But she wouldn't lie. That's like the old days. She changed."

Ed's home life was beginning to turn around since the summer. Sarah stopped telling lies about him to their mother. His parent's also sat down and had a nice long talk with him. His mother started treating him more like her son. The less fighting their was made it better for their father to come home from work.

"That's siblings for yah, Ed." Eddy said going inside the ship with Nazz.

Edd slightly frowned. Eddy really wanted this to be a new year so he could just forget about all the bad stuff that happened in the beginning. He had so much trouble coping after seeing his brother again. Edd could tell how he liked his new self, but sometimes he would flip back to his old personality.

But this was a new year, so now they were going to sail into it.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as dusk fell all the kids were in the ballroom. They all dressed up in their nicest outfits, even Eddy, who this time didn't draw the manly hairs on his chest. The time would come eventually when he'd have a hairy chest.

The ballroom was huge, with chandeliers dangling from the ceiling and party favors decorated on all the tables. There were so many places one could go in this place. Before Jimmy entered the ballroom, Sarah pulled him aside.

"What say we go to that neat entertainment section upstairs, Jimmy?"

"But, Sarah, isn't that for the older kids only?"

"Not if we slip through the crowd, come on, it'll be more hopping than this place." Sarah said pulling them along, only to bump into Ed.

"Going somewhere sweet, sister of mine?"

"Uh... upstairs. Only for a little bit... think about it, Ed, you can show off your dance moves."

"You need to stay down here, Sarah. Mom wants me to keep a close eye on you both." Ed said guiding the two back into the ballroom.

Sarah scowled. She'd been being treated more as the baby of the family since the summer ended. She was going to turn ten in the year to come. She was grown up, Ed didn't need to look after her that much. She and Jimmy would be able to escape from her brother's supervision at some point tonight, being the gullible person he was.

"Ed, look at that food table!" Eddy shouted as his eyes went wide with excitement.

"Chicken!" Ed shouted as he and Eddy dived into the table full of delicious food.

Almost everyone back away from the table as the two made a mess, throwing food everywhere. Edd his himself under his hat. Some things never changed.

"Ed, Eddy, control yourselves! Save some food for everyone!"

Ed touched a gooey surface. He took his finger in an out from jello. "Eddy, look, aliens made the water all gooey!"

"It's called jello, Ed. It..."

Before Eddy could finish his sentence; he was hit in the face with the squishy dessert. "It's a jumper, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed holding down the spoon that had cannon balled the jello into his face.

Oh dear, Edd said to himself, knowing ow this was going to turn out. In a matter of seconds a food fight started, with Ed mainly catching whatever was thrown in his mouth.

"Ed, Eddy, decease this deplorable behavior!"

With that statement a pie hit him in the face and he walked backwards into someone, both making them fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" A girl's voice asked him. "Here, let me get you a napkin."

As soon as Edd's vision was clear, he was captivated by who stood in front of him. It was a girl his age, with thick brown hair that flowed around her shoulders. Her cheeks were spotted with freckles. The smile she wore was what really caught his attention.

"Hi." She spoke shyly.

Edd's tongue felt as if it twisted up in a knot. "H-Hello."

"My name is Nadine." She said holding her hand in front of him.

Edd just stared at it. He was mesmerized by its smooth texture. With a shaking hand he shook it. "uh... my name is, Double D."

Her eyebrow slightly furred. "Double D? That's interesting. Is it short for anything?"

"Oh, um... my name is, Edd. You see my friend's and I, we all have the same name, and I use Double D to differentiate myself with Ed here." He explained as both his friend's showed up.

Just then both of them perked up when a familiar song came on throughout the ballroom. "This is my song!" Nadine and Edd exclaimed.

Edd stared at her and blushed as he listened to her cute laugh. "Do you want to dance with me?"

His eyes bulged and he began sweating profusely. "Me? Well, I... well..."

"Go on, sockhead, this is your chance." Eddy whispered into his friend's ear. "He'd love to!"

Nadine pulled Edd into the crowd and they started dancing.

"Don't get a hernia!" Ed said waving to Edd.

"You call this a party? Turn up the music!"

Oh no, that couldn't have been...

Lee picked up Eddy and started swinging him around the dance floor. "How did you three get on this ship?!" Eddy said escaping out from Lee's crushing embrace.

"Ever hear of a stowaway? It's more fun than buying a ticket. Now come on, let's shimmy!"

Eddy avoided being taken away and ran to Nazz who was thankfully close by. "Wish I could, but I'd rather dance with my girlfriend."

"Isn't he the sweetest thing?" Nazz said to Lee.

"Where's, big Ed? He's going to love what I did with my hair!" May said.

"You mean your ugly spaghetti hair? Where'd you put the meatballs?" Marie laughed.

"Up your ugly nose where they belong!" May retaliated.

"My nose is prettier then yours any day!"

"Really, then why is there a pimple right there?"

"Enough you two! This is a big night so don't mess it up!" Lee yelled breaking up the fight.

May agreed, but separated herself from her sisters. Sometimes she just needed a break from them as she could be herself. This year was going to be different. She wanted to be her own person, instead of being the same as her sister's. She wasn't going to be placed in the shadows like she always was.

"That's so cool. They actually let you have an internship to work on this ship?" Kevin said to a young officer named Will.

"Yeah, the freshman in my college have to have an internship that goes along with their major. I get to do this for another three weeks, until I go back to school. Did you know that the hull of the ship is only one inch thick?"

"One inch? But, isn't it easy for someone to crush us?" Kevin asked.

"Well, luckily this ship doesn't have the same amount of lifeboats like the Titanic. It's guaranteed that we can all get off this ship alive.

Eddy eyed Kevin and guided Nazz closer to him. Eddy showed off his dance moves and slid Nazz under his legs.

"Wow, Eddy, I never knew how well you could dance!" Nazz exclaimed almost out of breath when Eddy flipped her over his shoulders.

"Only with you, doll face. I bet those moves Kevin taught you made you feel like a chimp."

Kevin's heart burned with anger. If he were any stronger he would have broke his cup.

"Care to repeat that comment, you..."

"Gee, Kevin, my eyes still haven't healed all that well since this summer, or since my childhood for that matter."

Kevin growled to himself. Every once in while Eddy would return to his old annoying self and then use his brother as a free card to not beat him up. It's always worker, but one of these days he had to let it slide.

"Excuse me, everyone," The Captain spoke through the microphone. "I hope you all are having s great night so far. This evening we would like some of you to come up and sing a song. Any takers?"

"Ooh, ooh! Wait until you hear one of Plank's songs!" Jonny yelled running up to the stage.

He held the block of wood up to the microphone. The whole ballroom was silent, looking confused as Jonny snapped his finger to the tune he made up in his mind.

"What is this?" Someone yelled from the audience.

"Hey, kid, are you stupid or something?!"

"Go back to the mental institution you freak!"

Immediate tears flew into Jonny's eyes. He jumped off the stage and ran through the crowd of laughter.

The cul-de-sac kids looked at one another, but none of them went out to make sure he was okay. Jonny needed to learn on his own, that he didn't need Plank anymore.

"Rolf has a tune that may suit you frowny faced individuals."

Rolf got out his accordion and sang a song from his homeland. Within the time the kids got into it and danced around. Ed started swinging his two pals around, that eventually everyone started watching him.

"Come on, Jimmy." Sarah said tugging Jimmy along by his shirt.

"Where are we going, Sarah?"

"To the entertainment center, silly."

"But, Ed said..."

"Ed said, Mom said... it's only for a little while. Come on, Jimmy, be a rebel, it's fun."

Jimmy eventually went with it. Sarah was never wrong. And he lay never have the chance to come on this ship again.

May approached Ed who was spinning his friends around still. If she just replaced them, then she'd be able to dance with him.

Her plan backfired when Ed shot Edd through the air. Edd found himself falling with nothing to grasp, when suddenly he landed in Nadine's arms.

Both of them blushed so hard, but they never stopped staring into one another's eyes.

Eddy crashed into May and they smashed into the table full of food.

"Ed, you are dead meat, you..."

May grabbed Eddy. "Don't you dare hurt my man! He needs to be awake to see my devilish good looks."

May didn't notice Eddy snickering, but she walked up to Ed.

"Oh Ed," she said tapping him on the shoulder. "How would you like to dance with me?"

Ed's eyes grew and he screamed. "It's the evil, hideous temptress from mars! Run away!"

Everyone in the ballroom was laughing now. May took a peak of herself in the reflection of a spoon and ran bawling out from the room.

"Looks good on yah, zit face!" Marie taunted.

"Marie, enough. Let her cry in peace." It wasn't long before Lee couldn't hold her straight face anymore and began laughing.

May collapsed in a lonely hallway and sobbed. Why did her sisters always have to be mean to her. Because she was the youngest? This had all gone far enough.

This was the year she was going to show them she was boss.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was almost coming to an end. Pretty soon the clock would strike midnight.

In the entertainment center, Sarah and Jimmy had the time escape from them. They were too busy dancing with the older kids that they didn't even think about being missed in the ballroom. Ed didn't even notice either. The fun of the night took over all their minds.

Rolf stopped dancing and had that funny twitch come over him again.

The hairs stand again!"

Rolf took a huge whiff if the air that he almost took in passengers accessories.

"The smell of danger fills Rolf's nose. Man the lifeboats! Run for your no good lives!"

Kevin grabbed him by his shirt and jumbled his head. "What is with you, man? There is nothing to fear!"

"Poppycock! Look at your hair!" Rolf lifted up Kevin's hat. "It stands. Danger is upon us!"

"Dude, my hair always sticks up. Now would you quit foolin' around? Oh, my favorite song! Just get over it and dance."

Eddy rolled his eyes as Rolf continued to go out of his mind. He spotted Edd talking with Nadine. She was listening intently to one of his stories about a science experiment. Oh please, was this really his way of impressing a girl?

"... And then, my calculations were correct. The mixtures color turned green and the plant didn't wilt at all."

"I think I tried an experiment like that once. Have you ever mixed..."

"Hey, brownie, did you know that this guy once flew all the way to Japan with these battery powered wings he made?"

"Did you really?" Nadine asked.

No, that is far from being true. But, I do like inventing things. I can invent car-like contraptions or..."

"... This huge Godzilla like dinosaur that made the whole cul-de-sac run for their lives..."

"Eddy, please, I think I can handle this on my own." Edd said pulling Eddy aside.

"Come on, sockhead, you gotta juice yourself up. Do you really think she likes all this science stuff?" Eddy whispered.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Nadine likes science too. She won the science fair multiple times. I appreciate it, but I don't need your help."

The Captain came up on the microphone again. "It is exactly a half hour until midnight. We will have one more slow dance. Come on up."

Slow music came on. Marie searched all throughout the crowd, only to have her face grow red. Nadine brought Edd to the dance floor.

She saw that smile on his face. He was nervous, but he was happy. Why wasn't he ever happy with her? Sure, she could be clingy and make things go too fast, but she thought he liked her.

Marie saw her put her head on Edd's shoulder. His face gleamed like a Christmas light. Marie's fists tightened, wanting to do something to her, but she didn't even know this girl.

Outside, Jonny leaned against the railing of the ship. His tears came to an end, but this is what it has been like his whole life.

Since the summer, he felt more isolated. Even when the Ed's weren't popular he didn't mind being alone, but now it was really getting to him.

He remembered the conversation his parents had with him.

"'Maybe it's time you put Plank away.'"

Jonny looked at the square hunk of wood.

He's had Plank since the first day he got his head stuck in this monkey bars at the playground.

Jonny created a voice in his head, making it sound cool. That's how he wanted people to see him, but it was more of the opposite way.

'Don't get rid of me Jonny, you'll be lonely...'

"I know, buddy, I know..."

It was finally time as countdown commenced. The kids got together at their tables and passed around party favors.

"Here we go, kids," The Captain announced. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

All the kids went wild, making noise and dancing around the tables.

Eddy hopped on the table and hollered at the top of his lungs. So long last year, hello to a brand new year.

Outside Jonny held Plank over the railing, beginning to tear up one more.

Now was the time. He was too old to be carrying around this hunk of wood.

Jonny felt his shadow disappear. Sure, it was dark out, but how could the moon disappear and not give him any light?

He looked out into the horizon and saw something block the moon, It stretched along the sea for a couple of miles.

It was a gigantic wave! And it was coming right for them!

Jonny knew he had to go back in and warn everybody. It could topple the ship over.

Barely anybody could hear him through the excitement. He found the kids from his neighborhood. They had to listen they always did.

He grasped Eddy's shoulder and shook him. "There is a huge wave coming straight towards us! We're going to hit it!"

"Get off me, melonhead! If you're trying to stir up trouble, forget it, it's not going to..."

A siren went off throughout the ship. Everyone stopped what they wee doing.

Sarah and Jimmy couldn't tell what was happening through the sea of legs. Was this serious?

"All crew report to your emergency stations, this is not a drill! All passengers, prepare yourself for some heavy rolling!"

The Captain tried to control the kids who started panicking. The tables were nailed down, being he only think they could hold on to as the ship began its slant.

"Sarah?" Ed asked aloud finally noticing his sister wasn't at his side.

"Sarah, should we go back to the ballroom?" Jimmy asked clinging to her. It was hard to even stand because all the older kids were mowing them down.

Sarah was too scared to think. In this type of situation, Ed would be there to help her in the blink of an eye.

The wave struck the ship with such immense power that the kids were sent off their feet.

May slid to the other side of the lone hallway in a matter of seconds.

The ship began its dangerous slant.

"Eddu, hold on to the table!" Nazz called out as she grabbed the leg of the table.

Ed climbed up on the table. "Sarah!"

"Ed, what are you..." Edd was befuddled when gravity was holding his friend on the table. It wasn't until Rolf fell into Ed that he began falling with everyone.

"Ed!" Both Edd and Eddy screamed.

Edd saw Nadine holding on for dear life to a table close to them. With all his strength he held on to the leg of the table with his legs wrapped around and reached out for the girl.

She was able to grab his hand, but Edd's legs came loose from the table. It wasn't long before Eddy followed. Nazz was left on her own clinging for dear life.

The water came crashing in through the window of the bridge, killing the officer who were trying to turn the ship away.

Sarah and Jimmy were separated and tumbled into different places. Sarah just closed her eyes, too scared to see what was happening.

Pretty soon the ship remained still once more and the wave was gone. But, the ship was upside down with no signal able to call for help.

New Years was starting off as a disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonny stirred and slowly sat himself up. He was still clinging to Plank. It was dark all around him.

The lights blinked on and off allowing the kids to be able to see what they could around them. The first thing Eddy came face to face with was a body.

The light went back out.

Eddy made a move to try and lift himself to his feet, but he touched someone else. Were they unconscious or dead?

His heart began pounding. There were other people around him, but it felt as if he were alone. What the heck happened?

The lights came on once more.

There were kids who were injured, crying or calling out for one another. This gave him time to look all around the room. The tables were above him and the windows now showed the ocean.

"Eddy!" Eddy was almost being suffocated in Ed's grip. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'd say the same, lumpy, but you're squeezing my stomach out of me!"

"Where's Double D, Eddy?"

Eddy scanned his surroundings once more. He didn't want to think about anything bad happening to Edd. Or the other kids. Was this ship able to turn back over on its own? The questions were flooding Eddy's mind when he noticed the girl in front of him wasn't breathing.

Marie picked herself up and made sure she could stand. She hit her head on something, making it hurt to the touch.

Before she could think of anything she saw Edd piled under a bunch of people.

"Get off of him!" she yelled at the unconscious people. She picked up her boyfriend and lightly tapped his face. His chest still moved up and down, a good sign. Marie stared at the boy. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. There was something about him that was different. Maybe this was the first time he wasn't looking at her in a scared way.

Edd made a groan, much to Marie's relief and slowly began to open his eyes.

"Speak to me, Double D, are you alright?"

Eddy's eyes burst open at the sight of who was in front of him. He relaxed when he saw that she didn't have that amorous look in her eyes. She was scared just like him.

Before he answered her, he noticed a familiar hand that was sticking out from s hole that was once the ceiling.

Edd scrambled to his feet and ran over to Nadine. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him. "Edd, what happened?"

Edd wasn't used to someone saying his own name and for a moment hesitated to answer. "I think we've turned over. Do you think you can stand?"

The moment she put weight on both her arms Nadine yelled out in pain.

Edd covered his mouth at the sight of Nadine's arm. A bone was sticking out and blood was spreading everywhere.

Nadine almost began hyperventilating, but Edd made her look away so he could do his work. He didn't have the right tools from his medical kit, but at least he knew how to set it.

Marie's face fired up even more. So if she were hurt, he'd notice her?

May sat up looking everywhere. It was dark all around her. She stood up on her shaking legs. Nothing was broken, good. The hallway didn't look any different, other then the lights being on the floor.

Which way did she come from the ballroom? It had to be right. The right was always best, that's what her mother told them when they were little.

Her sisters hadn't come looking for her. No surprise.

May saved the fight for later and followed the hallways back to the ballroom.

"Sarah, Sarah, where are you? Ed is here wherever you are, baby sister!"

The cul-de-sac kids relocated one another and stayed in a group. Eddy sat with Edd who watched closely over Nadine. Edd noticed how Eddy sat close to him. He noticed how Eddy would sit close to one of them whenever he was scared or unsure. This was better then talking because he was never good with talking about his feelings.

"Yo, Nazz, where are you?" Kevin called out.

Eddy bounced up realizing that he forgot about his girlfriend.

"Yeah, babycakes, where are you?"

"Eddy, help!" Nazz called out.

Kevin and Eddy looked around. There was no sign of Nazz anywhere.

"I'm up here!"

They looked up to see Nazz dangling from a table. Her dress was caught and if she made the slightest movement she'd hear a ripping noise.

"Don't worry, Nazz. I'll get you down." Kevin said.

"Don't listen to him! I'll get you down!" Eddy said partly shoving Kevin.

"Alright, so how do we do it?" Kevin growled at Eddy.

Eddy inwardly groaned. Why did he still do this to himself?

Suddenly the dress ripped and Nazz began falling to the floor. Both Eddy and Kevin gasped and ran around trying to make the exact point of where she make impact.

The two boys slammed into one another and fell dozed to the ground.

"Um... guys..." Nazz said in despair.

"Oh, Sarah! Sarah!" Ed called extending his arms.

Nazz landed in Ed's arms. "Oh, Ed, thank you for catching me..."

"Say where you are, baby sister! Ed is coming!" Ed screamed dropping Nazz.

Nazz sat up rubbing her head and rolled her eyes. Eddy helped her up. "See, babe, I told you I'd get you down."

"Everyone stay where you are!" The Captain announced holding his bleeding arm. They all decided to save their energy and sat around in the wreckage.

"Jimmy? Hello?" Sarah crawled out from a sea of darkness, but the little light that was present was barely enough.

She realized that she standing on someone and got off, but was standing on another.

Sarah suddenly had the taste of blood in her mouth. She dabbed her lip to feel a wet sensation along the side.

"Jimmy?"

Her voice was trembling. Nobody was moving. There were groans here and there, but nobody showed signs of being alive.

"Sarah?"

"Jimmy, where are you?"

"O-Over here..."

Jimmy hand was sticking up. Sarah stumbled through all the bodies to her fallen friend. She struggled to move the person off from him. Usually Sarah didn't have any trouble picking up someone who was bigger then her.

"Are you okay?" Sarah said noticing how her voice was trembling.

"My leg..."

Sarah took one glance and looked away. She unraveled the bow in her hair and slowly wrapped it around the leg. It would help for now, but she needed Edd's medical assistance. He always knew how to take care of these kind of wounds.

"Sarah, I want to go home..." Jimmy whined.

"We will, Jimmy. I'll-I'll..."

They were alone in this world. This was the first time she noticed that everything was upside down.

This was the worst time she ever went against her brother. Not only her brother, but her parents too. They said to listen to Ed. She disobeyed everyone she loved and got herself into this mess. There was nobody alive to help her through this. They may be the only ones alive on this whole ship.

"Sarah... ow, it hurts..."

"Shh, don't talk, Jimmy. Just rest."

Sarah cradled her injured best friend. The tears fell from her eyes. She put Jimmy in danger. He always relied on her. And when he trusted her, Sarah did too.

She cried as they sat alone on the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Didn't Rolf tell you that the hairs on the back of his neck stand? Kevin, boy, see what happened?!"

Kevin tied Rolf's lips up in a knot. "Alright, ma, I believe you. It's too late to do anything now!"

Everyone in the ballroom slowly began to calm down, but they were still scared. Ed was in tears thinking that his sister was gone. He wasn'ty the only one. There were kids injured, dying or dead all over the ballroom. The only thing that everyone could do was to cover the bodies and pile them into a corner of the room.

If only Edd had his first aid kit. He could go around to each and every one of these kids.

"Listen up, everybody." It was the Captain. "Now, I'm not entirely sure what happened, but we may have been struck by what is known as a rogue wave. There isn't much we can do, but wait for help to come. An emergency alert system was set off and help is sure to arrive right away."

"It's going to take hours for someone to find us." Will, the officer who Kevin was talking to, called out.

"Yes, I know... but, we're doing everything we can to get help. Just follow the instructions of my officers..."

"Plank wants to know how they're going to get down to us." Jonny called out.

The Captain was lost in his thoughts. "They'll find a way. Right now it'd best that we all stay where we are and wait. Our officers are doing what they can to protect us. Once we get these bulkhead doors closed we're safe from flooding, fire hazards and gas leaks."

"But, what if the boat sink before then?" Nazz asked gripping Eddy's arm. She was staring at the windows which were holding back the ocean.

"We shouldn't stay down here, Captain. Some of us need to go through the ship to lead rescuers to us." Will spoke up.

"Will, there are hundreds of children here. Not all of them can."

"There has to be some day we can get through this ship. I could take a few..."

"William it's virtually impossible to get through asn upside down ship. Now I said we all need to stay put..."

"Hello? Can someone help me?"

High above in the ballroom was May, perched up on the entryway.

"And what the heck are you doing up there?"

May's nose curled. "Yes, I'm fine! Thanks for asking!"

"Someone get a drape, maybe she can jump..."

"Wait, hold on," Kevin spoke up. "What if we were to go up and out from the ship through that way?"

"We?" Eddy echoed.

Will studied the entryw3ay. "Miss, did you happen to pass the kitchen up there?"

May nodded.

Will stood up. "Listen up, kids. It looks impossible, but there is a way to get out of here. If we keep going up, it'll lead to the engine room. The hull is only one inch thick..."

The Captain pulled the boy aside. "Listen to yourself. These children can't do what you think they do. I say we stay..."

"Excuse me, if I may interruptm but this officer does have a point. The percentage of anyone being able to reach us is zero to one." Edd chimed.

Eddy slapped his head. Now Edd was getting in on this.

"I don't care what your answer is, Captain. I'm going to help these kids to the rescuers. Good luck, Captain."

Kevin watched as Will gave the man a stern eye. Will wasn't even twenty yet and he had so much leadership qualities. He knew what he was doing. Kevin knew they had to trust him to get out of here.

"Anybody know a way to get up there?" Will asked.

Ed bumped Will out out of the way and took a ladder out from his pockets.

"Ed, why do you have a ladder in your pocket?" A befuddled Edd asked.

"Sarah I must find, Double D."

"Hold it, Ed." Eddy said grabbing Ed by his jacket. "We're staying right in this ballroom."

"You might want to think about that again, son." Will said to Eddy. "This place isn' going to stay afloat for long."

"He's right, Eddy." Nazz said to him. "My dad is an architect. Ships aren't meant going to stay afloat for long."

"Well, I ain't leavin'."

Nazz looked deeply into his eyes. She held both of his hands. Eddy just stared at them for a moment. He didn't like whenever anyone did that. When he didn't have use of his hands he thought someone was going to hurt him.

"Eddy, it's safer going through there then staying in his place. I want you to be safe."

"Please, Eddy, Nazz is right. The one option we need to do right now is stick together."

Eddy looked through the opening of the corridor up above. It looked dark where they were going to go through. He couldn't look weak because of that. He showed everyone enough weakness this past summer.

He agreed and climbed the ladder with Nazz.

Edd turned to Nadine who was sitting, staring blankly into space.

He sat with her. "Come with us."

She stared at him with complete and utter shock. "Are you joking? We're better off staying here until someone can find us."

Edd stared into her eyes. There was something hidden in them. He almost recognised that look.

"I think it's better if you come with us. I know you're hurt, but you at least need to try for your family."

Her eys dimmer. She looked off into space for a moment until coming in contact with the window. That glass window breaking was everyone's fear. Edd didn't have hope that it would stay unbreakable for long which is why he wanted more people to come.

"Let's go." Nadine said.

Before Nadine could climb, Marie came and practically pushed her off her feet. "Beauty before looks, sister. I'm sure Double D will protect us." Shw said tickling his chin.

Edd's cheeks grew red to which Nadine noticed. He was hoping they could all get through this journey safe and sound without any fights erupting.

The dozen explorers stood up on the top of the entryway looking out to the not so promising dark hallway.

Eddy reached out and took Nazz's hand. He was never the one to reach out and take her hand. His heart was beating rapidly, something that hadn't happened in a while. Eddy wished he could talk to his therapist. He always knew the right things to say.

"Rolf's hair stands."

"Sorry, Plank, I didn't think to bring any candles. How was I supposed to know this would happen."

"Dude, are oyu sure you know where you're going?" Kevin asked Will.

"I'm still learning. but I have a good mental map on the whole place." Will said. "Stay together, everyone, and listen to all my instructions."

And the explorers took off taking one last look at what wouldn't be the safest place for long.


End file.
